customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Birthday (2005 home video) (battybarney2014's version) (English version) (Complete Sentence)
Here's the complete sentence for Barney's Birthday (2005 home video) (battybarney2014's version) (English version). When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers about today is his birthday in the white background. He's turning 200 million years older. Barney wants to visit his friends in the caboose how to find out it was his birthday. The kids are playing in the caboose. Nick is playing with a toy truck, Miguel is cleaning up with Nick and Stacy, Anna and Laura arrive. The kids want to figure out today is Barney's birthday before Barney comes in the caboose. When Barney comes in, the kids said, "SURPRISE!" Happy birthday, Barney! Is it really your birthday, Barney? How old are you, Barney? He's turning a year older. They are having a special birthday party for Barney. You're invited! They sing a song "If You're Happy and You Know It." After the song, they would plan a surprise party. Barney loves his birthday. Anna puts the birthday crown on Barney's head. He's a birthday dino. The kids show Barney how you grow older or younger. Stacy, Nick, Laura, Miguel and Anna grew older. When it was Barney's turn, he knows how does he grew? He's the biggest. They sang a song called "Growing." The kids are making something for the party. Stacy makes the decorations called paper chains, Laura, Nick, Anna and Miguel were making party hats out of things. They kids decorate the caboose for Barney's party. When Barney comes in, the caboose was decorated with balloons, decorations, banners and more. Nick found a pinata from Mexico. Stacy sings a Mexican song called "Las Mañanitas." Laura also sings a birthday song from Brazil "Feliz Aniversario." The kids will make a birthday cake for Barney. They would use the ingredients, flour, eggs, milk, butter, sugar and mix with a spoon in the mixing bowl. When they finished making the cake they can use the oven and bake for 30 minutes. When they came back, the cake is done. They could frost them with vanilla frosting, squeeze with colored icing, decorate with rainbow sprinkles and stick the candles for the cake. The cake is done, the decorations are up, the presents are ready and the guests are here. Then let's start the party! BJ and Baby Bop came to life and arrived at the party. They said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BARNEY!" BJ and Baby Bop brought him some birthday presents. The caboose looks so colorful with balloons. They sing a song called "Colors All Around." Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids love to play games like pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, hula hoops, walk around the cones, the Twister game, ring toss. They love singing songs like "Games" and "She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain." Barney has an idea for another game called "Bingo." They love to play the Bingo game with lots of chips. Barney and his friends sing a children's song "BINGO." Barney's friends continue playing the party games like Looby Loo and the Number Limbo game. Or maybe a song called "Mr. Knickerbocker." All that dancing make Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids hungry for food. They'll have pepperoni pizza from Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria, 3 scoops of ice cream (chocolate, vanilla and strawberry) and lots of yummy treats for the party. In the white-screen when Barney teaches Baby Bop how to do the Baby Bop Hop. At the party in the caboose, Barney and his friends play 2 more games, like "The Clapping Song" and the exercise game. Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, Laura, Nick, Miguel and Anna give the presents for Barney. Barney opens his birthday presents (with things inside of each box), such as Laura's picture of Barney with red hearts on white paper, Nick's toy Tyrannosaurus rex, Miguel's soccer ball, Stacy's homemade flowers made out of pink construction paper, BJ's toy snare drum, Baby Bop's coloring activity book and Anna's teddy bear. What good presents. Barney has a very special present for all of you. He sings a song "Someone to Love You Forever." Friends are very special at Barney's birthday party. They sing a song called "Everyone is Special." Now it's time for some cake! How can they light the candles? Barney uses magic to light the candles with 2 tiny flames (but not burn yourself). When the kids put on their party hats, BJ, Baby Bop and them sing "Happy Birthday" to Barney. YAY! Make a wish and blow out the candles, Barney! Barney makes a birthday wish while he blows out the candles out of the cake. They all cheered. What would you wish for? Do you think it would come true? Barney made his wish come true right now. When the guests (David, Jackson, Rachel, Kami and Whitney) arrive at Barney's party. They greeted them. Barney loves sharing his birthday party for all of his friends. The guests put on party hats on and all the rest sing "Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here." The balloons dropped, they all cheered for Barney at his birthday party. HOORAY! What a party! Who wants a piece of cake? They do! There's one piece left over, who is that for? Barney is saving his piece for another friend. That cake looks so yummy. Barney is thankful for his birthday party. Thanks for coming to Barney's birthday party. Barney sings a song "I Love You" to his friends. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BARNEY!" YAY! Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna, Miguel, David, Jackson, Rachel, Kami and Whitney celebrate his birthday with confetti. WOW! IT'S A PARTY!